The instant disclosure relates to shipping containers. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to a one-piece divider that both separates the interior of the shipping container into a plurality of compartments and that elevates the contents of the shipping container off the bottom thereof
Boxes with partitions for separating multiple products within the box are known. Dividers or partitions can minimize the potential for a product being scraped or otherwise injured by other products shipped in the same box. For example, divided boxes to hold glassware will be familiar to anyone who has moved from one home to another. As another example, electronic components, such as television set top boxes, are often shipped in multi-compartment boxes. Typically, however, the dividers that are used to separate the box into a plurality of discrete chambers are multi-piece, adding to the complexity of assembling the box in the first instance.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will also recognize that it is desirable to elevate the contents of a box off the bottom of the box, for example to ensure that, when the box is set on a hard surface, the contents do not get damaged by vibration or shock. Many extant boxes utilize separate padding, placed along the bottom of the box, for this purpose. Like multi-piece dividers, the use of separate padding adds to the complexity of assembling the box in the first instance.
Moreover, the complexity of assembly is compounded when both multi-piece dividers and separate padding are used.
It would be desirable to provide a one-piece insert for a shipping container that both divides the shipping container into a plurality of compartments and elevates the contents of the shipping container above the bottom thereof.